


RB: Book Four

by Nugiha



Series: AHS [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American Horror Story, Bandom, If Loving You Is Wrong (TV), Packed to the Rafters, Real Person Fiction, Sea Patrol (TV), Smallville
Genre: Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, anime/manga universe, books universe, complete au with pokemon elements worked in, disney universe, movies universe, tv shows universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where negative emotions can be physically trapped inside of glass bottles and Ethan asks a friend to make a bottle that will end his brother's relationship. Complete AU.
Series: AHS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904275





	RB: Book Four

**Author's Note:**

> Title: RB: Book Four  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of AHS/ILIW/PTTR/SV/SP has been changed, everyone from the voluminous cast of the listed fandoms will find their way into this tale, surnames have been given to the characters who don't have them, everyone featured are age eighteen and over. Based (loosely) off the Pokemon games/anime.  
> Fandom(s): American Horror Story(main) ILIW/PTTR/SV/SP(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where negative emotions can be physically trapped inside of glass bottles and Ethan asks a friend to make a bottle that will end his brother's relationship. Complete AU.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Esperanza Willis...Zulay Henao  
> Alex Russo...Selena Gomez  
> Billie Dean Howard...Sarah Paulson  
> Sonny Monroe...Demi Lovato  
> Ethan Dolan...Himself  
> Grayson Dolan...Himself  
> Nick "Carbo" Karandonis...George Houvardas  
> Miley Stewart...Miley Cyrus  
> Clark Kent...Tom Welling  
> Dutchy Mulholland...Conrad Coleby

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. At the Soccer Stadium Jari and two of his three friends watch a game from the stands. Carbo and Esperanza. 

"Team Break has this game in the bag Jari." Esperanza gushed. 

"No way Esperanza. I think Team Magma's killing it out there." Jari disagreed. 

"Aren't we missing someone?" Carbo asked. 

"Ethan's not here." Esperanza said. 

"Ethan texted over the RotomDex an hour ago. He said he was running late and was on the way." Jari spilled. 

Their friend sits next to them with an annoyed expression on his face. Ethan.

"I'm not on the way Jari. I'm here." Ethan said. 

"What happened Ethan?" Jari asked. 

"Grayson and his bitch of a girlfriend Alex happened. We would've been here an hour ago but her and Grayson got into an argument and she refused to leave. Finally over an hour later Grayson kisses her ass and makes up with her. Then she agrees to leave with us for the game." Grayson revealed. 

"I don't even know why he's still with Alex. The two of them are clearly unhappy together." Esperanza said. 

"Alex has a point. He should just dump her and they can move on with their lives." Carbo burped. 

"That's never going to happen." Ethan said. 

The soccer game ends and the gang run into Ethan's twin brother and Grayson's girlfriend on the way out. Grayson and Alex. 

"Hey Ethan are you riding back with us?" Grayson wondered. 

"No thank you I'm riding back with my friends." Ethan said. 

"Grayson we're wasting time. We have things to do remember?" Alex inquired. 

"Things Alex?" Jari asked. 

"Yes Jari things that a single loser like you wouldn't understand." Alex taunted. 

"Hey you can't talk to him like that." Ethan said. 

"Alex and I should be going. It was great to see you all again." Grayson said. Grayson leaves with Alex. 

At the outside of first Pokemon Gym the gang head inside leaving Ethan and Jari to speak privately. 

"I need a favor." Ethan said. 

"Name it Ethan." Jari smiled. 

"Jari your family still owns that shop right? That makes the magical glass bottles which store and amplify the negative emotions of other people? I was thinking about my brother and the way he lets Alex treat him and the rest of us. Do you think you could make one that could get Alex out of our lives for good?" Ethan questioned. 

"I can. But I have to tell you that there will be consequences. Dabbling in that kind of magic always has them. Do you promise to accept the consequences?" Jari inquired. 

"I do." Ethan said. 

They meet Carbo and Esperanza inside and the gang arrive at the gym field. The Gym Leader walks over. Billie Dean. 

"Good luck." Esperanza said. 

Esperanza kisses Jari's face and then follows the rest of the gang to the stands. 

"Billie Dean, I'm here to challenge you for the badge." Jari confirmed. 

"I've already foreseen the outcome and let me give you a hint Jari it won't be pretty for you. Let's battle!" Billie Dean challenged.

Jari and Billie Dean battle. Jari's Glaceon vs Billie Dean's Alakazam. Jari wins and gets the badge and TM from the Gym Leader. 

"Impressive. Not much is able to surprise me. But I have to admit that you winning was very unexpected." Billie Dean praised. 

"Thanks Billie Dean." Jari replied. At the PokeMart Jari and Carbo shop for more Pokeballs and Potions. 

"Grayson and Alex broke up." Jari confirmed. 

"Jari you actually did Ethan that favor? I hope you know what you're doing" Carbo puzzled. 

"He promised to accept the consequences Carbo. I don't know what else has happened if anything." Jari replied. 

Two of the clerks come over to them. Clark and Sonny. 

"Do you need help finding anything?" Clark inquired. 

"No we're fine." Jari said. 

"Just let us know." Sonny beamed. 

"I heard about your recent win against Billie Dean. Good job. Not many walk out of the gym with a badge." Clark complimented. 

Clark leaves with Sonny. Esperanza, Ethan, and a depressed looking Grayson arrive. Jari exchanges a look with Carbo. The duo go over to them. 

"Grayson everything okay?" Jari asked. 

"Alex dumped me out of nowhere." Grayson flung. 

"But why?" Esperanza perplexed. 

"What do you mean why? She never gave me a real answer. It just came out of nowhere. But you must be loving this." Grayson spat. 

"Excuse me?" Esperanza snapped. 

"You've always hated Alex. All of you." Grayson said. 

"That has nothing to do with it." Jari said. At the Pokemon Center Jari entrusted his pokemon in Nurse Miley's care. 

"Your pokemon will be restored to full health soon enough." Miley purred. 

"Thanks Nurse Miley." Jari said. 

Jari sits down. The Champion thumbs through a newspaper in the seat next to him. Dutchy. 

"Usually when trainers come in. It's just their pokemon that look like hell." Dutchy chortled. 

"Excuse me?" Jari inquired. 

"That guilty look on your face. What's wrong?" Dutchy questioned. 

Jari is silent. Several minutes pass before Jari decides to answer the Champion. 

"I'm sure you know about a shop where negative emotions are spirits trapped in bottles. My family owns it. One of my friends asked me to use the bottles to split his brother and his brother's girlfriend apart. But now my friend's brother is completely miserable. I don't know what to do." Jari spilled. 

"People fuck up from time to time. It's only natural. Do what you feel is right." Dutchy foreshadowed. At the Football Fields Jari and Ethan are the last two to show up. The rest of the gang and Alex are playing capture the flag. 

"You went behind my back and undid the mojo thingy didn't you Jari?" Ethan inquired. 

"What are you talking about?" Jari puzzled. 

"Don't play dumb with me. Grayson said that Alex wanted to get back together with him. Either what you did didn't work or you undid it." Ethan said. 

Grayson, Alex, and the rest of the gang have heard their conversation. 

"Wait a second. You two are the reason Alex dumped me?" Grayson confronted. 

"Grayson." Jari startled. 

"Who are you two to interfere in our relationship? You had no right." Alex ampified. 

"Grayson wait." Jari pleaded. 

"It wasn't like that. If you're going to be mad at someone I'm the one who told Jari to do it." Ethan said. 

"I can't let you take the full blame for this. I agreed to it." Jari breathed. 

"My brother and my best friend screwed me over. You assholes!" Grayson barked. 

Grayson tries to attack Ethan and Jari. Esperanza and Carbo hold them back. Ethan picks Jari up and starts dragging the latter away. 

"Let's go." Ethan urged. 

"Where are we going?" Jari questioned. 

"Grayson's pissed and he has every right to be. I think we best get out of here for our own safety." Ethan said. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
